Roy Dane
Roy Abraham Dane is a character that appears in Metroid: Avenger. He is based on Wikitroid user RoyboyX, and shares many characteristics with him. In Avenger, Roy is seen inhabiting Planet Eliefa, full of jungles and forests. His parents had died when he was two, and he had been taken in by his uncle, Fleet Admiral Castor Dane. Later, Roy began military training, despite his uncle's concerns that it was child labor. Appearance Physically, Roy is depicted as a young boy at the age of sixteen during the events of Avenger. He wears armor that resembles Samus Aran's Fusion Suit, but is more blue in color. He posesses long blonde hair, Phazon-blue eyes (that became brighter at the end of Avenger) and a goatee. Biography ''Metroid: Avenger'' Roy's parents were Commander Abraham Dane and Terra Dane. They were both killed in the three Space Pirate raids, which also left Samus Aran and Ron and Ricky Green orphaned. Roy was the only survivor. Dane immediately raced to Roy's aid and raised him. Eventually, Roy heard stories of Samus Aran, a currently defected bounty hunter that was famous for destroying the Space Pirates on planet Zebes. In Avenger, Roy is first shown operating as the commander of GFMC Task Force Achilles, stationed on Eliefa. A Space Dragon named Terror attacks the settlement and kills everyone except Roy. He fends off Terror until reinforcements arrive. Roy next fights off a series of Space Pirates, until he is caught by Dane. Running away, he later meets Samus at a waterfall. They both encounter The Exterminator, who cripples them but fails to kill them. Roy is then sent to the hospital, where Samus breaks him out after freeing herself from jail. Roy can then be seen telling his story. According to him, he lived on L-36, a colony in the same system as Samus' home K-2L and Ron's home D-07. At the time of the Pirate raids, all three were orphaned. He feels left out of the group as he knows Samus and Ron had others who understood them, unlike Roy. For Samus, the Chozo and Adam Malkovich, and for Ron, his little brother, Ricky. Roy states that "Dane never understood him perfectly, failing to understand his feelings of vengeance and longing for his parents, and that his only friends growing up were in the form of stuffed toys." However, now that he had Samus, he finally felt good. They flee to Widlan, a beach planet covered in beautiful corals. They encounter Ron Green, who Samus mistakes for Sylux, and his pet Hornoad pounces Roy, but starts licking him. Samus tells Ron her story, and they return to their ship to talk, though they are teleported into a temple. There, they hear of a prophecy that foretells a Midnight War, and that the Exterminator (called the evil avenger) will try to destroy civilization, and only a half-parasite (Samus), a young runaway (Roy) and a pure hearted warrior (Ron) have the power to stop him. They learn they must collect the nine Affinity Weapons and combine them to form a beam more powerful than anything else. When they leave, they receive a transmission from Spire and Noxus, who have escaped the asteroid Exterminator is stationed on (Z-SF761), but were imprisoned in the GFS Artemis. The three organize a plan to break them out of jail. When they do, they explain everything to the two hunters. Samus talks about the prophecy that they heard about in the temple, and they realize that Sylux and Kanden are dead, thus they cannot steal the Volt Driver or Shock Coil. However, Ron reveals that he has the latest version of the Shock Coil. They return to Eliefa to find it corrupted with Phazon. Roy is obviously angered by this fact. They later encounter Weavel, whom they kill. They find out they cannot purge the planet's corruption, so they return to Widlan. While Roy goes and cools off, Samus has a nightmare after her suit is infected by a virus. In it, Roy is murdered by the Exterminator. When Samus goes to check on Roy, his bed is empty. Roy had been kidnapped and brought to Z-SF761, where he was to be sent to the labor camps on Planet Jukul. There, he is forced to mine rocks all day. Samus, Ron, Noxus and Spire travel to Jamoru to find Samus' old friends Mauk and Kreatz, for extra help. They invade Jukul and save Roy, and then take a rest. After Samus destroys a Metroid lab on Norion, which later turns out to be the Bottle Ship's detached Sector Zero after landing on the planet, they learn of the Massacre of the Pirate Homeworld, set to occur in two nights. Samus and friends have 48 hours to find the rest of the weapons and get to Z-SF761. There, they free several prisoners, who help them in ransacking the asteroid and killing all of The Exterminator's guards and servants. They also face several minibosses, such as Kanden, believed to have died in the atmosphere and Ridley, Samus' old foe, a clone of whom is present on the station. Samus, Roy and Ron then engage The Exterminator, facing him in a grand final battle, and succeed, but not without cost... Samus believes that The Exterminator can be killed in a more effective way, and gives her life to infuse her Metroid cells with the Murder Cannon. This annihilates his suit, with the true form dispersing into dust. Upon exiting the chamber, the group cheers the death of the Space Pirates, but also mourns the death of their comrade Samus. The Galactic Federation then ends the war successfully, preparing to ransack the nearby asteroid field to destroy any secret facilities. The group is given ten minutes to escape. While escaping, Roy is engaged in battle by the reformed Exterminator, who had quickly travelled to SR388 to absorb Terror's Phazon and engage Roy. With all X drained from him, The Exterminator was now an unstable Phazon appariation in Samus' likeness. Upon defeat, Roy begins to die from viral Phazon corruption, until his friends purge all Phazon with a vaccine. He refuses to escape upon entrance to the docking bay, but Samus somehow contacts him through his mind and urges him to leave. He follows her pleading and escapes alive. ''Metroid Avenger 2: Revenger'' In Metroid Avenger 2: Revenger, Roy begins the story by talking about the past events. A month after the events of Avenger, Roy began to grow stronger from Samus' death, performing physical exercises, but had grown much more violent and attempted to kill Admiral Dane. He was then brought to court and it was deemed that he was in need of treatment, and so he was confined to the Samus Aran Memorial Hospital. At the last minute, Commander Adam Malkovich, an old friend of Samus' and Roy's, asked if he could adopt Roy as his own son and care for him at the hospital; this request was granted. Shortly, Roy decides he must escape from the hospital. Retrieving his armor and weapons he holds Dr. Madeline Bergman for ransom, as they have a difficult past relationship with one another, and breaks out of the hospital. He finds Ron and his new organization, the Brigadeers, coming to break him out, and they flee to space with Adam in hot pursuit. The group picks up a space chart that shows a facility called the Bottle Ship, one of two surviving stations related to the explored one in Metroid: Other M. The Brigadeers decide to investigate under the suspicion that there are more biological weapons being bred there. While securing the station, Ron's girlfriend, Kim Irene, explains something to Roy: as a tradition of her species, Tallor-Tartarian, they merge with the spirits of the dead to gain their knowledge and will, and she merged with Samus. The Tallor-Tartarians can temporarily allow their inner spirits to gain control of their physical being, in other words, the host's appearance changes to that of their spirit. The critically injured Samus warns Roy that he cannot have physical contact with her as it would harm her spirit. As the Brigadeers explore the Bottle Ship, they encounter a lone Metroid specimen that Roy is prepared to kill, but Ron stops him after believing it may be a Darch Star Cluster Metroid. Roy is confused, and Ron explains to him that there were specimens in the cluster that he spared while exploring. Roy then quickly becomes enraged, demanding to know why he didn't bring one back, as it could have preserved Samus' life. In retaliation, he kills Ricky, his brother. This causes Ron to suffer trauma and die, recalling his past. Kim successfully revives him by giving him part of her physical being, resurrecting him as a Tallor-Tartarian. The two confess their love for one another, making Roy jealous. At that moment, a girl rushes at him and holds him at the wall. It is Samus, but not the spirit. At the end of Avenger, she was cloned without Roy's knowledge to propagate Metroids once again. She attacks him after he tries to kiss her, and he then suffers trauma that he has had ever since Z-SF761. As everyone aims their guns at her, she questions what is going on. Samus' memories were purposefully blurred in an attempt to keep her from eradicating the bioweapons. Despite her arrogant attitude and hosility to the group, she accompanies them as they escort the ringleader underlings off of the Bottle Ship, such as Madeline Bergman and Eugene Joyce, the Head Quarantine Officer. When Madeline is discovered to be in captivity on the neighbouring Bottle Ship, the Samus spirit demands that someone accompany her to rescue her friend. The Samus clone decides to do it for fun, and Roy insists that he go with them. The Murder Cannon, Roy's weapon, is also in the possession of the other Bottle Ship. The Bottle Ship III is much more advanced than I or II, as the environments are no longer illusionary. Although the clone is initially hostile to Roy, she begins to warm up to him and finally makes love with him. During the adventure, the clone's DNA evolves similarly to a real Metroid, and she gains abilities of the later stages of the natural life cycle. While exploring, Roy repeatedly notices a blonde woman in a white lab coat, but the two Samus' do not. Eventually, the woman reveals herself to them, and the Samus spirit remembers her as MB, the rogue android from the Bottle Ship. Reactivated, she still retains her emotional connection to the Metroids and kidnaps both Samus', bringing them to her hive. Roy follows her in a rage, killing all the Metroids that come in his way and finds MB embracing the clone, who is cocooned in a thick substance. She then moves to the spirit, who becomes incredibly weak, with her hair turning brown lock by lock to indicate the first stages of spirit death. Although Roy moves in to kill the android, he is quickly knocked back. The clone manages to chew through her cocoon (as it is made of the same substance as the blocks that the baby ate at the end of Metroid II) and catch Roy with her extendable hair, a result of her evolution. She then faces MB hand to hand while Roy looks after the spirit. Suddenly, MB catches notice of the resurrected baby, who was cloned as something of sentimental value for the clone of Samus, and telepathically poisons its mind against her. It then realizes that Samus is not its true mother, the Queen Metroid that hatched it was, and it chases the trio. While Roy stalls the baby, the clone sets the Bottle Ship to collide with the other and they all race against time for both the spirit and the station. After reuniting with the Brigadeers, Kim and Ron try to stall the death of the spirit, but are at the verge of failing. At the last minute, the clone falls down on top of the spirit, and because they match, they are fused together, and Samus is truly resurrected. Her injuries quickly heal, and Kim states that she is able to restore not only her Zero Suit, but her original Varia Suit as well, while still containing the baby's DNA. Samus then feels guilt for letting Roy down, so she requests that Ron and Kim transport the group back through time to change the way Z-SF761 ended. Using a small Metroid specimen Samus took with her from the hive, she kills that in her place and uses it to finish The Exterminator off, preserving her life. The group then escapes the asteroid as during the original adventure. Eight months after these events, it is revealed that a child was conceived during the mission, and it stayed within Samus during the time travel. The ultrasound revealed it was a girl, and she decided with Roy to name her Diana, after the Roman goddess of the hunt. ''Metroid Avenger 3: Vengeance'' Strategy Quotes Trivia *Roy's armor has initially the same color scheme as the Fusion Suit, but the yellow parts are replaced with more blue. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Character